yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Irreplaceable Radiance
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Gin becomes increasingly concerned about Togo and Sonoko's behavior around her, and summons Sumi and Sonocchi to discuss it in private. Gin tells them that whenever she asks Togo and Sonoko about her older self, they dodge the question, which leads her to wonder if they are hiding something. Sumi notices how upset this makes Gin and tells Togo and Yuna, who suggest that they go search for shopping centers similar to Ines. However, Sumi and Sonocchi are in such a hurry that they leave without them, and Yuna and Togo are tasked with occupying Gin while the other two embark on their search. In downtown Sanshu, Sumi and Sonocchi brainstorm ideas for places or things that might make Gin feel better, but while they stroll through town they accidentally step into unreclaimed territory and must battle incoming Stardust. Then, a Vertex appears, but Karin, Itsuki, and Fu arrive in time to help Sumi and Sonocchi defeat it. When they return to the club room, Hinata reprimands Sumi and Sonocchi for stepping outside the barrier. Gin says that they ran into trouble because they went somewhere and left her behind. Sumi explains that they were trying to find a substitute for Ines in order to cheer her up, but Gin laughs and says she is happy as long as Sumi and Sonocchi are by her side. Hard Mode Fu is surprised to learn that Sumi, Sonocchi, and Gin have only been friends for a couple of months, as they appear to have been friends for much longer. Intrigued, she decides to test the three of them with a quiz to see how well they know each other; however, they fail miserably since all of the questions relate to Sumi's weight and body measurements. Fu is shocked at this, claiming that she knows all of this information and more about Itsuki. Fu attempts to relay the information to the three of them, but Itsuki stops her before she can begin and harshly scolds her. Gin asks Itsuki what she knows about Fu, and like her older sister, Itsuki answers "Everything." Fu is overcome with emotion by this, and the three elementary-schoolers observe the closeness of Fu and Itsuki's relationship. Chapter 2 Normal Mode Sumi is still depressed from receiving the harsh scolding from Hinata, so the Hero Club decides to cheer her up. Sumi overhears them, however, and insists that she is fine. Deciding to go through with the plan anyway, Yuna wonders if perhaps Sumi, Sonocchi, and Gin are lonely due to being in an unfamiliar place. Hinata adds that although impromptu battles to liberate more land are not difficult, they are temporary since the Vertexes can easily reclaim it. This gives Yuna an idea, and she whispers her plan to the others so that not only Sumi, but Gin and Sonocchi do not hear as well. In the Jukai, Yuna explains that if they are victorious in this battle, the place she wants to take Sumi, Sonocchi, and Gin will be temporarily reclaimed. After defeating numerous Stardust, the "boss" Vertex appears, but it is noticeably small, leading Togo to wonder if the true "boss" Vertex is hiding somewhere else. She is right, and once the true "boss" Vertex reveals itself, the heroes team up to defeat it and liberate the area. After the battle, the Hero Club dresses Sumi, Sonocchi, and Gin in kimonos and leads them to a clearing illuminated by fireflies. Sumi thanks Yuna and the other Hero Club members, saying that this made her very happy. Hard Mode Gin, Sumi, and Sonocchi discuss how much fun they had chasing fireflies, and Gin wishes that she would have been able to catch one. Sonocchi says that fireflies only live for a week after they begin glowing, meaning that the ones they saw are likely already dead, and Gin wonders why fireflies have such a short lifespan. Overhearing the conversation, Togo and Sonoko become tearful again. Karin attempts to comfort them by saying that fireflies give their all by flying around and glowing despite their size, and that they live life to the fullest so they have no regrets. Togo thanks Karin for her kind words, which causes Karin to become flustered. Later, Gin notices Togo and Sonoko staring at her again, and becomes even more confused when Togo walks over to her and asks if she will pat her head. Even so, Gin obliges, and both Togo and Sonoko are brought to tears, much to their fellow club members' confusion. Navigation Category:Scenario